


Morning

by EttelwenAilinon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttelwenAilinon/pseuds/EttelwenAilinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor makes breakfast in bed for Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Another Whouffaldi I have already posted on tumblr. Thanks to my beta [river-song1912](http://river-song1912.tumblr.com/)

The TARDIS materialized in the corner of Clara’s bedroom without the slightest noise. The Doctor’s head popped from the door and peered into the darkness of the room. Behind the window the sky was getting brighter but it was still quite dark and the dial of Clara’s alarm clock said 6am. Good, the Doctor thought, that was the right timing. He stepped outside and silently closed the door. Clara was lying in the bed enveloped by her huge fluffy pillows, and was looking so calm and sweet, almost like a little child. He came to the side of her bed and kneeled. Her chest was rising and falling regularly, breath coming out in little puffs that made the hairs, fallen in her face, float. He lifted his hand to remove a lock of hair from her face, thereupon she wrinkled her funny pointy nose, but didn’t wake up. The Doctor had to smile, keeping his cold hand on her hot cheek. He loved the way she did it, the little wrinkles on her otherwise smooth face, so much younger than his own.

‘Clara, my Clara.’ He whispered. He liked the taste of her name on his lips. His always bright and shining Clara, the light in his darkness, like the ancient light of Pharos, navigating sailors through the dangerous reefs. She had dark sides too, like when the lighthouse moves it’s light and makes a shadow, but she was very very dear to him, the closest person he had. He needed her. He needed her to say to him, that he is doing good, that he hadn’t turned to evil, because it was so hard now to recognize what was good and what was bad. It shouldn’t have been but it was. He had lived a long life and had so many memories, all mixed up together. It was like having voices in his head screaming over each other, almost giving him a headache. But she would always quiet them. He could stay there, watching her sleep all night long, it was helping him to keep himself sane. But that’s not why he had came here. He stood up and tiptoed to the kitchen. He wanted to make her morning worth it. 

*****

Clara woke up very late, it was almost 12pm. She had had some weird dream about grading essays while she was running from some giant slimy monster with purple tentacles through a forest of cactuses. Just her life in a nutshell. She let her eyes close to enjoy the feeling of not being completely waken up, and stretched her arms with a pleasant groan. She felt so good and she had all day free because she finished everything yesterday.

The first peculiar thing she noticed, even without opening her eyes, was the smell of coffee that hit her nose. It was a beautiful and pleasant smell, all coffee-ish and…wait…Coffee? She briskly opened her eyes which immediately fell on the cup on her bedside table. Furthermore there was plate with an incredible mountain of pancakes and a bowl full of various kinds of fruits - there were apples, pears, tangerines, oranges, grapes, bananas and some fluorescent green berries she couldn’t recognize. When she moved her gaze from this feast, she noticed the Doctor, leaning casually against the side of his beloved ship, watching her. What was he doing here?

She propped herself on one elbow, raising an eyebrow. ‘Doctor?’

‘Morning, Sleeping Beauty.’ He said, grinning mischievously. Something he wasn’t doing with his current face often. ‘You looked like if you wanted to sleep all day. I thought I’d have to warm up your coffee. Again.’ 

‘Why are you here? It’s not even Wednesday.’ She said without thinking.

His smile froze, all his confidence gone in a minute. ‘I…I just thought I could make you nice Sunday breakfast in bed. But if you’re bothered I can go…’ He pointed at the TARDIS.

‘No!’ Almost squeak Clara. It was the Doctor’s turn to lift up an eyebrow. ‘No, I just mean…of course it’s not bothering me. It’s strange but…lovely.’ She shifted herself, making a place for him, patting the bed, inviting him in. ‘Please, stay.’ She thought it may have been too much but he unstuck himself from the side of the TARIDS and came, almost reluctantly, to the bed and sat on the edge, back straightened, not noticing the place beside her. He felt little bit insulted still but he just couldn’t resist those big chocolate pleading eyes.

He seemed so close to her suddenly and she wanted to touch his knee to soothe him, but it would be too risky to scare him with physical contact now. That always spoiled it. Instead she leaned to him and put her hand next to his that was lying on her duvet.

‘I am so sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean that I don’t want you here. I was just surprised, that’s all.’ She glanced at the bowl with fruit and picked one of those unknown berries and examined it from all sides. ‘What are these? They are not from Earth, are they?’

The Doctor’s mouth twitched in a shy smile. ‘No. They are from the planet En’elel. It’s almost constantly night, so everything is luminous there. It’s little bit like Pandora from Avatar. Except the weird non-haired, six-legged animals. But the natives are quite nice. Do you know that the plants there don’t use light as a source of energy, instead they…’ She plunged the berry she was holding into his mouth and his eyes opened wide in shock. She picked another and put it in her own mouth. They were good. Something between apples and grapes and bananas and…oh stars! They were amazing. It was like chewing heaven.

‘It’s sooooo delicious.’ Clara sighed with pleasure. ‘Could we go to the planet? Are there other yummy fruits like this one? Please, can we go?’ She begged the Doctor, whose eyes were still staring at her with a bemused expression.

He shook his head when he noticed her question. ‘Yeah…yeah we could. But first, breakfast. You don’t think I could let you running around planets hungry, do you?’ He stretched for the cup of coffee and handed it to her. She enveloped it with her tiny hands and sipped the black liquid. She frowned her face. It was like after an accident in a sugar factory.

‘Ewww…how many sugar cubes did you put in it?’

‘Seven, why? Is it too little?’ He looked utterly bewildered. As if seven sugar cubes in coffee were an absolutely normal thing. Her crazy alien boy, she didn’t want to fight with him about why it’s not healthy.

‘No, it’s fine the way it is. Thanks’.’ She smiled at him, warmly. He smiled at her too. He was still sitting almost on the edge of the bed.

‘Don’t you want to sit more comfortably?’ She lifted the duvet in question.

‘No, I think I am perfectly comfortable, thank you.’

‘Ah, c’mon you can’t think that seriously. Sit next to me. And eat some pancakes, you cooked enough for whole army of cybermen, not that they could eat. But I can’t eat it by myself.’

He sighed. His current self wasn’t used to do such things like lying in bed or touching someone but…this was Clara. His precious Clara. Touching her felt good and right, not like other people who were too warm or sweaty or sticky. Clara was hot too, but in good way. Her touch was like a touch of a flower, like a summer breeze. He would do anything for her. He kicked off his shoes and crawled next to her under the duvet. She put jam on one pancake, impaled it on a fork and held it to his mouth. He gave her a questioning look.

‘Bite.’ She ordered. He was so clever, but sometimes he was just thick.

Why not? He thought and bit. ‘But I can eat by myself. I’m not a child, you know.’ He said after he swallowed.

‘Really? I didn’t notice.’ Clara said in amused voice.

‘Ha, ha, ha.’ Said the Doctor sarcastically.

She put piece of pancake in her mouth. ‘It’s good. Big improvement from fish fingers and custard.’

‘Yes…it was my…experimenting stage. You know, that phase when you are able to eat mustard and whipped cream on an apple. I don’t think I could eat it with this body anymore. I would have heart attack or something.’ He smiled bitterly.

She turned her head to him. He wasn’t young, of course, and his age was nearly unmeasurable. It was easy to confuse his age due to the appearance of his past self. Always energetic, young and dashing, crazy bow tie boy. But when you had looked into his eyes you had seen the weight of his years. And the same eyes were looking at her now, although bright blue instead of chocolate brown. ‘Don’t be so hard on yourself. You say it as though you were Dumbledore or something.’ She gave him a small smile. He was watching at her with pretended shock.

‘Dumbledore. Why exactly Dumbledore? Do I look like Dumbledore? Have I got beard that I can tuck into my belt?’

‘No, but you look like a magician, you’ve got bright blue eyes and I’m not even speaking about your nose.’ She noted with a serious expression.

‘I’m sorry but my nose is perfectly fine.’

‘No, it is not.’

‘You have something to say about my nose, you little Who.’

‘Oi!’ She hit him with her elbow playfully.

‘Ouch.’ He groan annoyed and rubbed his sore ribs. ‘Somebody turned into the Grinch now.’

She scowled at him, wrinkling her nose so adorably that he couldn’t do anything else other than smile.

‘Why are you smiling? I’m cross.’ She said but with a corner of her mouth jerking. His smile was infectious, maybe because he didn’t smile so often. He looked younger now, the terrible mass of the universe lifted from his shoulders.

‘You look so sweet when you are cross.’ He let out without thinking but stiffened when he realized what did he just said. He didn’t want to say it, not that it wasn’t the truth but…why did he say that out loud? Ooooooh, this old pudding brain, slower than his mouth.

She was staring at him with a confused expression, her eyebrows hidden under her fringe, eyes filling half of her face. He said she was sweet. Nobody had said to her that was sweet before. Not even Danny. And she would be angry if he had said that. But from the Doctor it sounded…different, somehow…right…

Before she or the Doctor could do anything, the awkward silence was interrupted by Clara’s phone. She quickly put it to her ear, glad that she didn’t have to say something. ‘Hi.’ Danny, she articulated to the Doctor. ‘I want to but I have lots of work to do and essays to grade…I know it’s Sunday but they are not miraculous, they don’t give the grades themselves…you don’t have to come, I’ll order curry or something…okay, tomorrow in school, bye.’ She finished the call and gave the phone back on the bedside table.

She looked back at the Doctor who was were still looking absolutely stunned that she had lied to her Soldier Boy (again), but she seemed not to notice. Instead she jumped from the bed, took a towel from the wardrobe and disappeared in the bathroom.

‘Where are you going?’ The Doctor managed to shout at her.

‘To the En’elel.’ She said peeping out from behind the doors.


End file.
